


Dandelion Crowns and Critical Thinking.

by BornofFlame



Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cognitive Distortions, Italian!Virgil, Logan child of athena, M/M, Virgil child of Theodon, and it's getting worse, brief mention of virgil's anxiety, chiron's not here because when is he ever, himbo roman, mention of withdrawls, paniked virgil, patton child of hecate or apollo, roman normal mortal, seas below i hate that centaur, slight body horror, virgil's hands are ouchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: It's been two weeks, Virgil's not healing to the bafflement of all the healers, Logan's dealing with the fact that he might like the tall boy from the Apollo cabin and Patton's happily making dandelion crowns for all the people he loves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Among Gods and Mortals. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dandelion Crowns and Critical Thinking.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZebraWuzHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebraWuzHere/gifts).



> Logan's 4'11" and he smol  
> patton's like 5'4"   
> so yes, Patton is the tall boy from the Apollo cabin
> 
> enjoy!  
> -satellite

It’d been two weeks at this point.

Virgil was seriously considering just opening a portal and accepting that his hands would never be functional. Sure it was dumb and it might not work, but he was getting desperate. And desperation often led to carelessness, but the nightmares weren’t leaving and he was concerned about Roman’s wellbeing here. He could deal with having no feeling in his hands, he couldn’t deal with losing Roman. It was a fair trade.

Currently he and Roman were just inside the woods, both brainstorming as Virgil paced back and forth and Roman ate a sandwich.

“And my fucking hands still haven’t stopped being stupid!”

“It’s because you keep accidentally using your fancy powers.”

“Don’t call them that.” Virgil snapped as he rubbed at the bandages that had originally just been around his hands, but were now creeping up his arms as Will and other healers panicked. Yesterday, the pain and bleeding had spread up to his forearms and so maybe the worries were valid.

His hoodie was wrapped around his waist and Virgil put it back on to tug his sleeves to hide it all. “I’m the problem here, if I _ just _ knew sooner, we could be back by now.”

Roman took another bite out of his sandwich. “You keep having cognitive distortions about this Stormy.”

Virgil spun around. “What?”

“That really nerdy kid that hasn’t left Patton’s side since you were claimed- he told me about cognitive distortions, you’re using one called personalization, where you take everything personally and think that the small things are their fault. It’s generally associated with people who have heightened anxiety and you haven’t had your access to medication since we landed here.” Roman shrugged. “You’re going through slight withdrawals and you don’t know how to handle the mounting worry because your usual combo of medication and cost benefit analysis isn’t working.”

“What? How did you know all of that?”

Roman blinked. “I was bored and he was blabbing on about it. Kinda reminds me of when Remus infodumps. It’s like a little brother I didn’t get.”

“How did you figure out that I took anxiety medication?”

“Your prescription bottle is bright fucking orange Virgil.”

Virgil stopped his pacing. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” He ran a hand through his hair before going over and sitting next to Roman. “Can you walk me through some reframing?”

“Of course.”

…

Logan threw another book into the pile as Patton looked up from the dandelion chain he was weaving from where they both sat in the Athena cabin. Well, Patton was sitting on Logan’s self appointed desk and the other was muttering to himself as he read greek and english titles, occasionally pulling a book off the shelf, opening the cover and shoving it back or adding it to the growing pile.

“There’s all the books on theoretical physics and the probability of interdimensional travel. Also, a healing one that I think Apollo used as a diary when he was in camp.” Logan looked up at the wall of books. “The Daedalus laptop I copied from the retrieved Tartarus one might also have something that we could look at.”

Patton finished the dandelion chain and plopped it onto Logan’s head. “Thanks Lolo.”

Logan’s ears burned a bright red. “Yeah.. anytime Patton.”

“Oh, can I actually get some help bringing all these back to my cabin? If that’s not too much to ask.” Patton picked up about half of the books and Logan nodded.

“Sure.” He squeaked out.

Wait.

He was Logan, level headed child of Athena. A flower crown and a cute boy from Apollo cabin  _ should not _ be making him squeak! Logan was better than that, he was!

_ Was he? _

He almost tripped out the door as he followed Patton to his cabin, thoughts whirring at a thousand miles an hour, completely conflicted.

Once the books were safe on Patton’s bunk, the taller boy leaned down just a bit to give Logan a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks as always!”

Then Patton ran out of the cabin, leaving a Logan that had frozen in place. He was pretty sure that if he was robotic, you could have seen the ERROR message flashing across his glasses.

Logan buried his face in his hands. Nope, just shove down that sudden crush…

Or maybe it wasn’t as sudden as he thought it was. Either way, he absolutely could not let the Aphrodite kids find out about this. The teasing would never stop if they did.

Oh gods, he was not ready for a crush.

…

Virgil and Roman passed a blushing Logan on their way back from the woods. The younger teen seemed to be slightly discombobulated, and he had a flower crown on his head.

“I wonder if we should ask if he’s okay.” Roman commented as Virgil linked their arms by the elbow and started to drag him towards the direction of the dunes.

“Let’s not get anymore involved with his massive crush than we need to.”

“Oh? Tea?” Roman curiously looked back, even as Virgil sighed.

“No,  maiali poco intelligenti.”

“That’s a new one.”

“It means stupid pig. Loosely.” Virgil said with a smirk.

“I’m glad that you’re getting some of your snark back at least.” Roman teased. Virgil just sighed and continued to drag him.

“Come on gossip boy, I’ll tell you down at the water.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments feed me.  
> also, let me know if u want a work gifted 2 u


End file.
